


As One

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama, First Times, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 02:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim blurts out his love for Blair in a moment of anger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As One

## As One

by Mia Athlas

Disclaimer: The characters used here, sadly, do not belong to me. They are the property of Pet Fly and UPN. I have received no monetary reward, I do it simply for fun. 

Contains m/m sex. If you are under 18, do not read this. 

* * *

As One  
By Mia Athlas 

"I did not know I loved you till I heard myself telling you so - for one instant I thought 'Good God, what have I said?' and then I knew it was the truth." 

-Bertrand Russell (1872-1970) 

Jim stood very still, the words he had spoken echoed through the loft. What had he done? Of all the stupid, idiotic, lame-brained things to say. Blair was looking at him with an equal measure of shock and fear in his eyes and that just made it worse. Damn it! What in the hell was he thinking? 

"Uh... Jim?" Blair asked, his face alive with curiosity and fear. 

"Shit. Never mind, Sandburg." Jim spun and grabbed his coat, all but running out the door. 

Blair stayed behind, still in too much shock to stop him. 

Ignoring the elevator, Jim opted instead for a blind race down the stairs, before bursting out into the night air. Why did he tell Sandburg he loved him? Was he a fool? He couldn't love a man. Blair certainly couldn't love him back like that. 

Jim walked quickly in the direction of the park, glad for activity. His mind raced. Damn fool! Why did he say it? Jim thought back over the day. Blair had been missing for most of the day. He had expected him at the station at 11am. When the young man didn't show, Jim tried his cell, he tried his office, hell...he even tried his latest assistant and no one knew where he was. It wasn't like Blair to not show up when he said he was going to. After Jim went through 7 hours of going absolutely crazy, the young man walked into the loft like he didn't have a care in the world. Jim blew his top. What he couldn't figure out was how giving his friend a lecture about proper respect had turned into a declaration of love. He had just been so worried. Lord knows enough people out there had it in for him. Lash and Brackett weren't that long ago. 

Jim sighed and sat down on a cold bench. Leaning his head back, he looked up at the night sky. It was clear and he could identify several constellations. He wished he could take back the words. Not because they weren't true...as soon as they left his mouth, he knew them for the truth. For the first time, he could admit to himself that he really was in love with his partner. 

He should never have said it. Now everything would change. 

"Damn." Jim put his face in his hands and rested his elbows on his knees. Feeling something press against his back, he looked up in shock. 

"Hand over your wallet and we won't kill you." A dark-haired young man told him. Jim automatically gauged the situation. One youth was standing in front of him, holding a knife--a switchblade, another stood behind him with something pressed into his back. 

Jim sighed and shook his head in disbelief. "This is my life." 

The youngster brandished the knife in what he obviously felt was a threatening manner and Jim had the bizarre urge to laugh. "Now, you fuck! Do it or my buddy will blow you away!" 

Jim closed his eyes for a moment concentrating on feeling the item pressing against his back. When he opened his eyes he spoke to the young man in front of him. "That's going to be very hard to do with a tire iron." 

A shocked look met his words. It seemed this was his night for getting that sort of look. The kid held the knife out, point first. "Maybe it's not a gun, but I've still got a knife and I'm not shy about cutting you up, tough guy." 

Jim sighed. "Listen kid, you two have the worst luck in the history of mugging." He carefully pulled back his jacket to reveal his badge. The kid's eyes widened. 

"Oh shit, he's a cop!" The words spurred the person behind him and Jim felt the tire iron pull away from his back and felt the current of air against his neck as it was raised to strike him. He drove his elbow back, connecting solidly with a soft stomach. The assailant dropped to the ground with a sharp exhale of breath. Jim took a long cut on his chest before knocking the knife from the other kid's hand. A sharp pain ran through his body taking his attention for a moment, until he was able to turn down the dials he had increased in order to feel the item against his back. When he straightened again, the youngsters were racing away across the park. 

Jim stood painfully and scooped up the knife, putting in his pocket. Could the day get any worse? His choice now was, return to the loft and get the cut looked after there, or go to the hospital. Surprisingly, facing Blair this soon almost made the detour to the hospital the winner. In the end, he didn't think he could stand being poked and prodded, so he began the painful walk home, clutching his torn shirt together. If only he had thought to close his jacket, the knife probably wouldn't have even made it to bare skin. At least the cut felt shallow. 

Steeling himself for Blair's reaction, he headed back. 

* * *

"And now listen to me in turn. You have touched me more profoundly than I thought even you could have touched me - my heart was full when you came here today. Henceforward I am yours for everything..." 

-Elizabeth Barrett Browning(1806-1861) 

* * *

Blair paced back and forth in front of the couch, still trying to convince himself that he actually heard what he thought he heard. "He said it, he really said it," he repeated for the 10th time as he paced. Jim actually said he loved him. And the way he said it. Oh man. He had never heard Jim speak so passionately about anything before. Thinking about it gave him wonderful little shivers down his back. He never expected anything like this. Jim seemed to surprise himself as much by the admission as he surprised Blair. The young man chuckled a bit remembering the confused, panicked look in Jim's eyes right after the words came out. Then he ran. Blair frowned. Why'd he have to take off like that? 

"All I needed was a couple of minutes to process. It's not everyday that your best friend tells you he's in love with you in the middle of a fight." 

The question wasn't whether or not he loved Jim. The question was whether or not he could love Jim _that_ way. Did he find him attractive? Hell, yes! Who wouldn't? Could he make love with Jim? The thought made his pulse rate pick up. His body screamed, 'yes!'. His mind...well that was another matter. He'd always considered himself straight. To do this would seriously put a dent in his self-image. 

Could he live without Jim? It was a question that he needed to consider carefully. The situation was delicate. It could all too easily end with them apart. Could he live without his sentinel? His heart rate increased again, but this time it was in fear. No. He and Jim were good together, he couldn't imagine his life without him. Even when they weren't together Blair thought of the sentinel constantly. Where he was? What he was doing? Had he remembered to eat something healthy? How his latest case was going? He knew he talked a lot about Jim. It had become a running joke amongst his friends at the U. To be honest, it wasn't only the things that his partner did that caught his attention, it was the man himself. How gracefully he moved. How muscular and strong his body was. How his eyes sparkled in true merriment when he laughed. 

Blair realized he was grinning like a fool, all alone in the empty loft and sat down hard on the couch. He needed to face the truth -- he was in love with Jim Ellison. His grin returned as he admitted it to himself. 

"I love Jim," he said in amazement, "I do." He sat on the sofa for several minutes, his grin returning. He just never had the courage to admit how he really felt before, even to himself. Jim had forced him to face it and he found the realization liberating. It was like a nagging pain that was suddenly gone. 

He flopped back on the couch, staring at the ceiling. Now if only Jim hadn't taken off like a bat out of hell. He was startled out of his thoughts by the sound of keys in the door. It had only been an hour, he would have thought that a crisis of this magnitude would have kept the older man out all night. 

His head shot up and he flipped onto his belly, peering over the arm of the sofa as Jim came in. 

"Jim!" Blair was off the couch and at the older man's side in an instant, as soon as he saw the torn shirt and blood. 

"Ohmygod man, what happened? Do you want me to call a doctor?" He took Jim's arm and led him to the couch. Jim went willingly enough, grabbing the phone on his way. 

"It's nothing, Sandburg," Jim growled. "Not more than a scratch." The older man ignored his partner's attempts to help and quickly called the precinct, filling them in about the attempted mugging. They would make sure that the youngsters didn't harm anyone else, at least for the night. 

Blair tried to see the wound but was impeded by the layers of clothing. "Here Jim, take off your jacket and shirt. Let me see." Blair tried to remove the sentinel's jacket. Jim jerked away from his touch. 

"No, I told you it's nothing!" 

Blair sat back on his heels, kneeling in front of the older man. He realized suddenly that his partner hadn't looked at him since he came in. "Jim," Blair said softly. "Look at me." 

Defiant, angry eyes met his own. 

"I love you, too," the young man admitted. 

Jim stopped breathing. 

Blair grabbed his leg and shook it. "Jim!" The older man took a deep breath as he pulled out of his brief zone, then stared at him in amazement. 

"But...but...I thought..." 

Blair laughed delightedly at his speechless partner. "You thought wrong, big guy. You just took me by surprise, that's all. I love you." 

"Are you sure, Chief?" 

Blair lowered his voice and rubbed his hand up and down Jim's leg in a soothing caress. "I wouldn't have said anything if I wasn't, Jim." 

"Thank God," Jim breathed. The older man reached out and pulled Blair in for a tight embrace. Immediately he gasped and pushed him back again. "Ouch," he said with an apologetic look. 

"Can I look now?" Blair asked. Jim nodded and let the younger man help him out of his jacket, then out of his shirt. Blair talked to distract himself from the conflicting images of a beautiful broad chest and blood. 

"I couldn't believe it when you told me...you took such a chance man...I don't think I could have done it...if I didn't love you before, which I did, then I would have loved you just for that...let me get the antiseptic and a bandage." With that he raced to the bathroom, leaving behind a grinning sentinel. 

Blair tried to calm himself. "Cool it, Sandburg...slow and easy," he prompted himself. He took several deep breaths before emerging from the bathroom with the supplies. Kneeling in front of his partner once again, he began cleaning the shallow cut. "Sorry man, I guess I'm just a little nervous." 

"Nothing to be nervous about, Chief." Jim said frankly, curling his fingers into the younger man's hair. 

"Jim...when you told me you loved me...well I freaked a bit. It was the most amazing thing. I still can't believe it. I also can't believe how right it feels." Blair didn't look up, choosing instead to concentrate on the hand in his hair and the wound on Jim's chest. "Have you ever been with a man before?" The hand paused for a moment then continued to play with his curls. Blair finished the bandaging but stayed where he was. 

"I watched once," Jim stated finally. 

Blair's head popped up and he looked at Jim's red face. "You watched? Care to explain that a little more, big guy?" 

Jim shifted and pulled Blair up onto the couch. "Just after I made Captain, I was walking back to the barracks late one night and I heard noises near the mess hall. I went over quietly, thinking that someone was up to no good...and there they were." Jim fell silent. 

"And..." Blair prompted. 

"I don't know why I watched...I couldn't seem to help myself. It was two enlisted men, one was lying face up on the table begging the other man to...fuck him. I don't think I'll ever forget it, it seemed so harsh and incredibly arousing all at the same time. He kept saying, 'fuck me...stick that big dick up my ass...do it hard baby...make me scream.' Over and over again." Jim's breathing picked up as he remembered the scene. He clenched Blair's hand tightly. "And the other man did. He just flipped him over right there on the table and thrust his dick into him, just like that." Jim took a shuddering breath. "The man let out this whine of pain, desperately trying to keep quiet, I guess." Jim began stroking his hand up and down Blair's arm as he lost himself in the memory. 

* * *

Jim crept a little closer, not sure whether he should step in and stop the men or not. It was wrong. 'Sure Ellison, then why are you so hard, you're about to burst', he chided himself silently. He had seen the two men around the grounds. They were both strong and muscular. Bennett, that was the dark-haired man's name. The man currently taking it up the ass. Jim's feelings warred within him. This shouldn't turn him on. This wasn't right. He should stop them, or at least go back to his barracks. 

Instead he crept closer, wanting to hear the murmured words amongst the grunts of pain and ecstasy. God, it was so primal, so...wild and unrestrained. The blond man pounded into Bennett, sweat dripping off his face onto the other man's back. Jim, hidden in the shadows, reached down and pressed his hand against his own hard cock. Even through the cloth of his fatigues his erection felt almost hot enough to burn him. Jim stifled a groan and crouched down. He was hidden in the shadows of the doorway. Not that the men would have noticed him even if he were standing in plain view. They were too involved in their own pleasure. Both set of eyes were tightly closed. 

He concentrated his sight on Bennett's sweat slicked face. His cheek was pressed into the table, sliding forward with the force of each thrust into his body, his expression one of intense concentration as he strove for orgasm. Jim let his eyes travel down the rocking body, taking in the hard muscle, clenched hands and quivering thighs. 

Jim gave into his lust and carefully put his hand down the front of his fatigues, and touched himself. His hips surged forward uncontrollably and he grasped his erection with a firm hand. The movements of the two men were speeding up. Jim could clearly see the blonde's penis sliding in and out of Bennett's loosened anus. He marveled that it was even possible to put something that big into another man. Releasing his cock, Jim moved his hand inside his pants until he touched the crevice between his own buttocks. 

He moved his finger down till he found his center and ran his finger around the opening lightly. Stifling a moan, he pressed in. The tiny muscle didn't give and Jim eased off. Impossible, yet even the slight caress had made him almost come. He brought his hand back around to grasp his erection, pushing away the disturbing thought. 

Bennett was pushing back now. The force of their coupling could be heard where Jim hid. The wet sound of withdrawal followed by the slap of flesh against flesh. The blonde was moaning quietly, as he drew a grunt from Bennett with each thrust. Jim matched the movements with a rough pulls on his cock. 

The men on the table cried out sharply and Jim watched in fascination as the blond pulled out of Bennett abruptly, leaving him wide open, and shot his seed onto the man's back. Jim felt his own cock convulse and his orgasm took him by surprise with its suddenness and force. He pulled back out of the door quickly and left the mess hall as silently as he had come. 

* * *

Jim's mind raced back to the present as he heard a moan. He opened his eyes, not even remembering having closed them. Blair was leaning back against the couch, his bottom lip trapped by his teeth. The moan had come from the young man. Jim looked down slowly, his eyes travelling down his own outstretched arm till it reached his hand. A hand that clutched his partner's weeping penis. His sense of touch came back suddenly as Blair's cock throbbed in his grasp. Jim gasped and released Blair, jumping up and away from the couch. 

Blair's eyes popped open, and he looked around in confusion. "Jim? Man? Where are you going?" 

The older man looked down at his friend in horror. Blair's shirt was open, the metal glint of his nipple ring catching the light. His pant's were half-mast, his cock wet with precum. He looked like he had been ravaged...he looked completely beautiful. 

"God Blair, I'm sorry. Why didn't you stop me?" 

Blair just blinked back at him. 

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" Jim stammered moving closer, as if he were going to reach out and make sure Blair was okay, then stopped and stepped back again. 

"Are you crazy?" Blair asked, finally finding his voice again. 

Jim opened his mouth, then closed it again. Good question. Right now he wasn't sure of the answer. 

"You can't leave me like this man," Blair stated. "Get back over here." 

Jim went back to the sofa and Blair reached up and pulled him down beside him, putting the older man's hand back on his erection. Jim squeezed gently, experimentally. Blair moaned in appreciation and leaned forward, catching the sentinel's lips in a kiss. 

Opening his mouth, Jim allowed Blair entrance. His mind was still reeling from the feel of Blair in his hand. 

Jim found himself pushed onto his back and Blair climbed on top of him, not ending the kiss. The sentinel allowed himself to be positioned, happy to let Blair take the lead. 

Leaning back, the young man straddled his roommate, his eyes hot with desire. "Do you want me to take you like that man took Bennett, Jim? Do you want to take me?" Blair's words were low and dangerous. 

Jim moaned as the young man rotated his hips, grinding his butt into the older man's groin. "Yessssss," Jim hissed. 

"Which way do you want it Jim? Tell me what you want?" Blair whispered. 

Jim was fast losing control of his ability not to give in to what he truly wanted. He couldn't say it. 

Blair leaned forward and rested on his partner's chest, careful of the shallow wound. "It's okay Jim. You can tell me. I love you. Whatever you want. Just say the words and it's yours." 

Jim clutched his partner tight to him, ignoring the twinge of pain from the cut on his chest. He could let go here. Blair would help him, he really could trust the younger man. Gathering his courage, he murmured the words against his partner's hair. "I want you to make love to me." 

Lifting his head Blair brought his lips to the older man's in a gentle kiss. "Yes," he said then kissed Jim again. "But not today. We have to learn how to do it right. I won't hurt you. I love you too much for that." 

"I know how," Jim admitted. "Since that day in the mess hall, it became kind of an obsession with me. I learned everything there is to know about gay sex, trying to figure out why even the thought of it effected me like it did." 

"And?" Blair asked. 

"And now I guess I know. I'm gay. I fought long enough not to admit it." 

Blair hugged his partner closer, bothered by the resignation he heard in the older man's voice. "Jim, it isn't like it's something bad...something to be ashamed of. The sex of a person is unimportant, it's who you love that's the important thing." 

"How could I be ashamed of loving you, Blair? I do love you with all my heart. It's just that I've struggled to come to this realization for so long. If I had never met you, I'm not sure I would have ever admitted it to myself. I would have lived out my life feeling... knowing... something was wrong...alone." Jim had no doubt that without Blair he would have ended his life alone. The thought scared him. He had already know so much loneliness. He pressed his face into the younger man's hair and inhaled the soft fragrance, pushing the 'what ifs' aside. He had Blair now, Blair loved him. 

"How 'bout we take this upstairs Jim?" 

Jim nodded and climbed to his feet, following the younger man. Clutching each others hands, they made their way upstairs. 

Once there they looked at each other nervously, then broke out laughing. Jim pulled Blair closer and kissed him. Kissing a man was surprisingly similar to kissing a woman, but kissing Blair was at the same time completely different from anyone Jim had ever kissed before. 

He broke away, breathing hard and drew his lips down the young man's neck. Blair tilted his head back and groaned in appreciation as Jim's lips latched onto the side of his neck, sucking hard. Soon, the older man pushed Blair's shirt off of his shoulders. He ran his hands down the younger man's furry chest, concentrating on the feel of the hairs passing over his fingers. Now this he could never compare to anyone he had ever made love with...nor did he want to. Jim leaned over and took a nipple into his mouth, running his tongue roughly over the surface. 

"Jim!" Blair cried out, clutching the back of the older man's head and pressing it to his breast. 

Jim nipped the small bud with his teeth before running his tongue over it to take away the sting. Blair arched his back and his hands moved to Jim's back, clutching convulsively as the older man gave his attention to the young man's other nipple. Blair leaned his head back, exposing his throat and Jim couldn't resist the urge to run his tongue up the tempting path. He ended by taking his partner's mouth in a hard kiss. 

Blair molded his body to the bigger man's, returning the kiss passionately. Jim groaned into his mouth as their erections rubbed together through two layers of cloth. They ground their groins together with ever increasing pressure. Blair pulled back, pushing against Jim's hard chest as the older man tried to reconnect their bodies. 

"Easy, big guy," Blair said with a breathless laugh. "We had better slow this down a bit or our first time will consist of matching wet spots." Jim looked down at the area in question, then reached out and fondled Blair through his pants. The young man stepped back out of reach. "How about this...let's see you out of those clothes big guy and then you can touch all you want, okay?" Blair smiled seductively and began unbuttoning his pants. Jim didn't say anything. He just watched with dark eyes and began to remove his clothing. 

"That's it..." Blair's words caught in his throat as Jim revealed his body to him completely. A muscular, smooth chest tapered off to a flat stomach and firm thighs, leading to the most beautiful cock Blair had ever seen. Like the rest of Jim, it was smooth and graceful. Long but not overly thick...perfect. Blair longed to touch it, to take it in his hand...his mouth...his... Then it occurred to him. Why was he waiting? Stepping out of his own pants, he crossed to Jim quickly, pushing the older man onto the bed on his back. Jim let out a small grunt as he landed, his eyes never leaving his partner. 

"You look great, Chief," he said in an awestruck voice, before blushing a deep red at his inadequate words. He wished more than anything at that moment that he had the words to express how beautiful he found his guide's body. "Your body is as beautiful as your soul," he whispered, not realizing the words had been said aloud. 

Blair smiled gently down at his lover and reached out, taking Jim's cock in his hand. Caressing and rubbing it lightly, he leaned forward and kissed his partner once more. Jim pulled him down onto the bed with him and turned him till they were facing, lying on their sides. 

"I love you, you know?" Jim groaned, as Blair moved his hands around to grasp the older man's butt so he could pull their groins together. 

"I know, Jim," Blair panted. He kissed Jim's chest, careful to avoid the shallow cut. Blair circled an erect nipple with his tongue and rhythmically clenched and released Jim's buttocks, enjoying the hissing sound that his lover made. 

"Turn over, Jim," Blair requested. 

The sentinel released his guide and turned face down on the bed, putting a pillow under his hips to ease his aching erection. Lying like that...so exposed...so vulnerable, Jim began to shiver. Maybe this wasn't such a great idea after-all. His erection began to fade. Warm hands ran over his back in long soothing strokes. 

"Easy Jim. It's okay. We won't do anything you're not ready for, okay?" Blair leaned over and kissed the quaking back gently, his hands continuing to move. Slowing the caress, Blair laid down beside Jim. 

After taking a deep shuddering breath, Jim turned his head to the side, looking into his guide's worried eyes. 

"It's just a little overwhelming, Chief. God, It's weird to call you 'Chief' right now." Jim smiled a little. 

"How about we stick to Blair? It can be your special name for me when we make love...lord knows you hardly ever use it otherwise." Blair grinned to show he was teasing and Jim laughed, feeling the tension ease. 

Flipping back onto his side, Jim gathered the younger man up in his arms. "Deal." 

"Let try this a different way, big guy," Blair suggested. He pushed Jim onto his back. 

"Blair?" 

The young man just grinned and bent over, trailing his hair down Jim's body in a light caress. The older man closed his eyes and concentrated on the silky feel of each strand as it caressed him. He was totally unprepared for the wet heat that engulfed his cock. 

Jim cried out and his eyes sprung open. Blair's hair fell around the young man's face, trailing across Jim's groin. The sentinel could feel nothing but the intense pleasure of Blair's mouth as the young man attempted to take in more of his cock. 

The older man threw his head back against the soft mattress as his partner pulled away and began to tease his cock with his tongue and lips. Jim reached up and put his hand on Blair's back, needing the contact. 

The orgasm took him completely by surprise. Before he could warn Blair, stars appeared in front of his eyes and he exploded into his partner's mouth. 

Blair sat back on his heels, licking his lips and grinned at Jim. The older man saw the expression through a haze and had to concentrate to see his lover's features clearly. 

"God, Blair...Where did you learn how to do that?" Jim asked, shaken by the intensity of his orgasm. 

Blair urged Jim to roll over once again and the older complied without question. "First time man. I guess either I'm a fast learner or you're easy to please." Blair covered the older man with his own body, letting his erection rest between Jim's buttocks. 

Jim sighed contentedly. "Feels good, Blair." 

"You okay, Jim?" Blair asked, kissing the back of his neck. 

"Better than okay," he responded, wiggling his butt so that Blair's erection nudged his anus. Jim cried out at the brief stimulation and repeated the action. 

"I can see...um, feel...that you are, Jim," Blair gasped. "Do you have anything?" 

"In the nightstand," Jim purred. "Grab the lube, loosen me up slowly, one finger at a time." 

Blair stayed still for a moment. "Are you sure, Jim? I mean, are you really sure?" 

The older man turned so that he could see Blair's face, careful not to dislodge the younger man. "I'm sure. I've wanted this for a long time Blair...please?" 

Blair leaned down and kissed Jim briefly before pulling away to get what he needed from the nightstand. Soon his fingers were slick with lubricant and he knelt between Jim's spread legs, just looking at the beauty of his partner. 

"I love you, Jim," he said as he began to circle the small opening. Jim moved his hips in response, his breathing picking up once again. 

Blair pressed firmly and slipped just the tip of his finger into Jim. The older man pushed back and Blair's eyes widened as his entire finger was gripped by a tight vise. Jim grunted at the intrusion and went still. 

Not moving, Blair stroked his free hand down his partner's sweat slicked back. "Okay Jim?" 

After a moment, the bigger man answered with a deep groan. "Yeah." His hips began moving once again. 

Blair took his time stretching the tiny opening, not willing to rush the process and hurt his partner. "Now two," Blair whispered. He pressed a second finger against Jim's anus and was amazed as it too was swallowed by the older man's body. Blair gave in to the urge to stroke his own cock as he thrust his fingers repeatedly into the sentinel's body. 

Soon, Jim was pushing back against the fingers. "More!" he ordered. 

Blair smiled and without warning thrust three fingers into him. 

Jim arched his back at the added fullness and cried out in pleasure. "It feels so damn good. More!" 

Blair spread Jim's legs farther apart and settled himself so that the tip of his erection rested against the loosened opening. "Rea..." Blair started to say, before Jim pushed back hard and impaled himself completely on his throbbing erection. Jim cried out in pain. Blair fell against Jim's back gasping. It felt like his dick was on fire. The pressure was intense. Jim panted and twisted underneath him. Blair realized suddenly that he was hurting the older man and got back to his knees to pull out. 

"No!" Jim moaned. "Give...me...a...minute." 

Blair froze and settled himself against the bigger man's back, fighting the urge to thrust or withdrawal. Soon, he felt the pressure ease slightly and the tension in Jim's back relaxed. 

"Okay?" Blair asked in a strained whisper. He felt Jim tentatively push back and then gasp in pleasure. 

"Move," the older man moaned. 

Blair pulled back slightly and pushed forward again and Jim groaned deep in his throat. 

"Good Blair...more," he managed to get out. 

Blair gave in to the urge and picked up his pace. He began thrusting at a faster pace. He pulled out till just the tip of his erection was inside Jim then thrust back in a long hard push. Jim cried out and pushed back. 

"Again! Right there, again!" The sentinel asked, wanting to feel the wonderful sensation again. 

Blair began pounding into Jim, hitting his prostate repeatedly, straining for completion. He would later swear that he could feel Jim's orgasm approaching as sure as he felt his own. With a shout they both came. As Blair shot his seed deep inside his partner, his body frozen momentarily by the force of his orgasm he heard the unmistakable and unlikely sound of a panther's roar mixed with the howl of a wolf. Then it was over and he collapsed forward onto the strong back of his lover. 

Some time later, Jim slowly regained his equilibrium and felt the heavy weight of the younger man against his back. Blair's softened cock had slipped from his body. Carefully, he turned and eased Blair onto the mattress beside him, gathering the younger man into his arms. Jim held him tight, pressed against his chest. 

For a moment he felt their hearts align. A moment of complete connection. Jim longed to hold on to the feeling but felt his eyelids grow heavy. Entangled with his guide, soothed by the synchronized beating of their hearts, he drifted into a peaceful sleep. 

* * *

"Afterward we will be as one animal of the forest and be so close that neither one can tell that one of us is one and not the other. Can you not feel my heart be your heart?" 

-Ernest Hemingway (1899-1961) 

End As One. 


End file.
